With Luck Comes Love
by Abbi16x
Summary: When new girl Abbey mets Miley, what things will she life and who will she meet? Rated K just for safety.


Abbey sat on the beach, the strong wind blowing through her hair. She didn't like it here. She was new, so really, she basiclly knew nothing. Apart from the fact her idol 'Hannah Montana' lived somewhere around here. The music blasted through her iPod.

'They say that good things take time, but really great things happen in a blink of an... beep beep'

The beeping and music stopped. Abbey picked her iPod up and looked. 'Low Battery - Please Charge'

She sighed. She got up and grabbed her bags but wasn't looking were she was going and...crash!

Both girls feel on the sandy ground.

"Ow!" They both said.

They both got up and looked at each other.

"Oh my gosh... i am so sorry!" Abbey said helping the other girl up and brushing sand of her chest.

"No! It was my fault.. i should of been paying more attention... well i just had a falling out with a friend.. and i'm Miley!" She said fizing her hair.

"Hey! I'm Abbey. Im sorry to hear about you and your friend." Abbey said walking along the beach with Miley.

"Ughh! Oh please, i started to had enough of her anyway. We've both changed since well, Hannah got more famous and i was away all the time."

"Well.. hang on, whats Hannah Montana got to do with this." Abbey asked confushed.

Miley realised what she said and seemed alarmed.

"Err, personal stuff, you know." Miley said smiling.

"Yeah, don't worry," Abbey said laughing, "So how long you been here?"

"Me? A few years now.. you?" Miley asked.

"A day.. and about 3 hours, and i hate it already." Abbey said sighing.

"Why?" Miley asked concerned.

"Well, unless your famous or ultra-skinny, you really don't fit in." Abbey said nodding.

"Haha! I suppose, but it worked out for me in the end. Just find good friends, and well. Who knows where your dreams could take you." Miley said.

"Dreams?" Abbey said stopping and facing Miley.

"Yeah.. you know.." Miley said.

"I know what they are, it's just, mine would never, ever come true." Abbey said sighing.

"I mean, why not, mine did." Miley shrugged.

"Mine are stupid things like, meeting my idol Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers."

"You may be close than you think." Miley muttered.

"Pardon?" Abbi asked.

"Err... nothing." Miley said.

"Well i gotta go, i'll guess i'll see ya laters?" Abbey said walking off waving.

"Yeh... Bye!" Miley shouted after her.

She sat on a nearby chair and sighed. Loads of people tell her that there idol is Hannah Montana and wasn't really bothered. It was a common thing and she was used to it. But with Abbey, it was different. She wanted to get to know her more. They could turn out to be great friends.

'Beep Beep'

Miley looked down at her phone to see that she had a new message.

'I have some bad news..im moving away'  
Lilly'

She sighed but text back.

Were to?  
Miley

.  
England.. well London. Even thou i hate you i'm gonna miss you.. kinda (  
Lilly x

Miley sighed.. yeah she hated Lilly right now.. but she was well sad.

Well.. okay then.. nice to know you.  
Miley x

She didn't know how to react, not untill she heard a famillar vioce shout her name.

"Miles."

Miley turned round to see Lilly standing there, she was crying and was red in the face. Miley got up and slowy walked towards her. Her mom and older brother were standing there.

"Lils, hurry up, we will miss our flight." Heather shouted.

Lilly gave her mom a look, and walked towards Miley, giving her a big hug.

"When are you going?" Miley said now crying herself.

"Now." Lilly said.

"Wait, your mom has only just told you?" Miley said confushed and breaking up the hug.

"No, a month ago." Lilly said looking down.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Miley said getting angry.

"Because, i felt as if, you wouldn't listen." Lilly said getting angry herself.

"What!? Im, wait, no sorry, was, you best friend, and you don't tell me your moving away half way round the world!" Miley shouted.

"Well, do you blame me!" Lilly shouted back.

"Whatever Lils. I bet Oliver and, Kelsy knew, and the whole class!" Miley shouted back.

"Yeh and, what if they knew! Miley, since you became 'Hannah Mon-stupid-tana, you've changed.. and i don't like that!"

"Stupid? Stupid? If you thought it was soo stupid. Why did you come to all the concerts, the photoshoots, V.I.P partys?" Miley said crying but shouting.

"You asked me to, DUH!"

"You what? You were just jelous. Becuase im famous and you were just the girl who tagged on behind." Miley said grinning slugly.

"Whatever Miles. Im going now, and to be honest, i dont' even think i'll miss you." Lilly said walking off.

"Yeh-ha. You do that. Have fun in England!" Miley said joking.

"Oh i will, mabye i'll find a true friend." Lilly said getting into the car and her mum driving them off.

Miley rolled her eyes. She picked up her bag placing her SideKick 3 in there and started walking home.

--

Abbey walked into her new Malibu house.

"Hey mom!" She shouted. She chucked her bag onto the table by the sofa's and walked over to the kitchen were her mum was making a cake.

"Hi! How was your day down the beach?" Sally said stirring a pink mixture.

"Err.. could of been better.. mom, im going to say this to you straight. I HATE it here!" Abbey said angry.

"Ugh! ABBEY! You have 'said it to me 'straight' about hundred times already. Get over it. Face it, we are living here now and theres nothing you can do it!" Her mom snapped back at her.

Abbey rolled her eyes and ran up to her room.

She jumped and her bed and looked out the window. It was a good view, the sandy beach, salty waves crashing agaisnt rocks, lots of people on the beach, sunbathing, football, anything.

She saw a familar face walking across the beach.

It was Miley.

She opened her window and climbed down the massive ladder next to her.

"Hey, Miley whats wrong?" She asked as she ran towards her. Her face was blotchy and she looked as if she had been crying.

"You know my 'friend' i was talking about, well she's moving to England today, and she only just told me, but everyone else knew." Miley said.

"Oh Miley." Abbey said. She didn't really know what to say so she pulled her into a hug.

Even though Miley hardly knew Abbey she felt better when she was around. She felt as if they was going to be great friends.

"Hey." Miley said pulling out of the hug to talk to Abbey, "Lilly was ment to be sleeping round mine tonight, since she can't and i don't want her to anyhoo, i was wondering, mabye, if you wanted to come?" Miley said smiling.

"Yeh sure! Thanks Miles." Abbey said, also smiling. 


End file.
